Avec nos cauchemars, nous vivons nos rêves
by psychogirl25
Summary: OS : Bella participe à un projet de biologie. Que ce passera-t-il lorsqu'elle devra partager sa chambre avec Edward ? AH. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**OS : Avec nos cauchemars, nous vivons nos rêves  
(Version relue le 14 juillet 2012 : surement pas parfait, mais mieux !)**

Le départ était prévu dans 1h30. Nous avions rendez-vous à la gare à 17h. Je participai à un projet de biologie, avec mon lycée, sur l'écologie. Nous n'étions pas beaucoup à participer à ce projet car il fallait être en terminale et faire de la biologie avancée. Nous étions trois : Alice Brandon, une amie, Jasper Whitlock, son petit ami et moi, Isabella Marie Swan. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est aussi bien. Isabella, … ça fait grand-mère. Bella c'est plus moderne.

Enfin bref, je fis ma valise, avant que mon père, Charlie, le chef de la police de Forks, là où j'habitais depuis deux ans maintenant, me conduise à la gare de Port-Angeles. Je me dépêchai de boucler mon bagage car nous avions une heure de route jusqu'à la ville. Ce que j'ai oublié de vous dire, c'est que nous allions en Alaska, à Juneau pour assister à des conférences et présenter notre projet. Notre voyage durait deux semaines.

Le trajet avec Charlie ne m'était pas désagréable. Nous n'avions jamais été très loquaces. Le silence n'était pas tendu. C'était la première fois que je quittais Forks depuis que j'étais arrivée. Enfin, excepté lorsque je suis allée à Phoenix, rendre visite à ma mère. Je savais mon père triste que je parte même si ce n'était que pour deux semaines.

Il était prévu de prendre le train jusqu'à Seattle car c'était un peu loin, environ 4h en voiture. Ensuite, nous prendrions l'avion pour rejoindre Juneau. La gare n'était pas très grande, alors je trouvais Alice et Jasper rapidement. J'embrassai mon père, l'étreignis une dernière fois et partis les retrouver. Il restait une demi-heure avant le départ du train. Dix minutes plus tard, notre accompagnateur et chef de projet arriva.

Edward Cullen. Ah! Edward ! Toute une histoire ! Étudiant modèle, diplômé à 21 ans et prof de biologie à 22 ans. À maintenant 24 ans, c'est notre prof de biologie avancée depuis deux ans au lycée de Forks. Il fait fantasmer toutes les filles mais moi je vois un prof avant tout. En tout cas, il sera rien qu'à nous pendant deux semaines. De quoi rendre vertes de jalousie Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory, les deux bimbos du lycée, qui se croient belles et irrésistibles. PATHETIQUE !

Quand il arriva à notre hauteur, il affichait un grand sourire et lança un bonjour très jovial. Nous discutâmes de notre projet quelques temps jusqu'à ce que nous montions dans le train. Il était presque vide, nous occupions un wagon à nous quatre. Alice et Jasper d'un côté, Mr Cullen et moi de l'autre. C'est partit pour deux heures dans cette situation. Heureusement j'avais prévu de quoi me distraire : iPod et un livre, les Hauts de Hurlevent. Je laissai notre couple et allai m'asseoir un peu plus loin. Mr Cullen n'était pas encore revenu de sa visite au contrôleur pour nos billets. J'enfonçai mes écouteurs, avec un peu de musique classique et me plongeai dans ma lecture.

Il arriva et s'assit en face de moi. Il avait surement dut comprendre qu'il fallait laisser les amoureux. Je coupai l'iPod, trouvant impoli de le garder face à mon professeur. Il était plongé dans la contemplation du paysage. Je l'observai un instant. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt beau. Qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrivait à avoir de telles pensées à l'égard d'un prof ? Je secouais la tête d'énervement. Je retournai mon attention sur mon livre. Le temps filait au fur et à mesure que je tournais les pages.

_ Tu lis quoi ? Commença Mr Cullen.

_ Les Hauts de Hurlevent. J'adore ce livre !

_ C'est aussi l'un de mes préférés. Les classiques sont beaucoup mieux que ceux d'aujourd'hui.

Je souris à ça remarque. Il avait tellement raison. Le silence reprit, entrecoupé par les bruissements de papiers lorsque je tournais une page. Au bout d'une heure, je stoppai ma lecture et me plongeai aussi dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait. La nuit commençait à tomber. Nous étions en novembre, il faisait déjà froid à Forks. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être en Alaska !

_ Monsieur ? Je peux vous poser une question ?

_ Oui bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire. Mais avant fais-moi le plaisir de me tutoyer et de m'appeler Edward. Monsieur ça fait vieux et je ne suis guère plus âgé que toi.

_ Hum... Moui ! Si vous voulez. Enfin si tu veux !

_ Alors cette question ?

_ Comment en es-tu arrivé à être prof de bio ? J'ai rien contre la bio, mais de là à l'enseigner, ça ne doit pas être très fun !

_ Détrompes-toi ! J'adore mon job. C'est quand j'étais au bahut, j'avais un prof qui faisait des cours magistraux, Mr Banner, et ça m'a donné l'envie de faire comme lui. Et puis au moins, je peux participer à de super projets. Je suis très heureux d'être là, avec vous, avec toi. Il faut voir aussi le bon côté des choses, il y aura quelques milliers de kilomètres qui me sépareront de Stanley et Mallory.

_ C'est vrai que vous … tu n'es pas gâté. Ce sont de vraies garces.

Nous continuions à nous échanger des banalités jusqu'à Seattle. La gare et l'aéroport étaient proches alors nous nous y rendîmes à pieds. L'avion décollait dans une heure. Le temps d'enregistrer nos bagages et de se rendre au terminal, qu'il était temps de s'envoler. Je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécié ces gros oiseaux métalliques. J'avais peur.

J'étais assise aux côtés d'Edward, encore. Alice et Jasper étaient devant nous. Edward dût remarquer mon malaise. Il me prit la main et la pressa doucement en signe de réconfort. Je lui adressai un petit sourire de remerciements.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il ne t'arrivera rien.

_ Mouais si tu le dis, bougonnais-je.

Il rigola face à ma mauvaise foi évidente. Je ne voulais pas penser à ma main dans la sienne. De plus, son rire était le son le plus mélodieux qui m'aie été donné d'entendre. Pour m'encourager, je me disais que trois heures de vol ce n'était pas la mort.

_ Je vais essayer de dormir. Je ne verrais pas le trajet et le paysage, qui ne feront que m'angoisser encore plus.

_ Fais comme tu le sens. Mais tu sais, l'avion est le moyen de transport le plus sûr.

Je haussais les épaules, pas rassurée plus que ça. Je remis les écouteurs sur mes oreilles. La musique classique me détendit et je rejoignis les bras de Morphée rapidement. Je ne fis pas un rêve sensationnel. J'assistais juste à un concert de Debussy. C'était surement dût à la musique qui m'avait bercée : Clair de Lune.

Tout à coup, j'entendis une voix qui me pria de boucler ma ceinture de sécurité. Que faisait cette voix à un récital ? Mais l'opéra s'estompât. Je ne voulais pas bouger. J'étais si bien, ma tête appuyée sur quelque chose de dur mais chaud qui semblait fait pour l'accueillir. Dur ? J'ouvris d'un coup les yeux pour m'apercevoir que j'avais la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Edward. Je me redressai et murmura un 'désolée' en rougissant.

_ Alors tu as bien dormi ? Mon épaule était-elle confortable ? Me nargua-t-il.

_ Oui, chuchotais-je en rougissant de plus belle.

_ Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être désolée. Tu ne m'a pas dérangé.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Tout à fait. Bon aller, sortons de cet avion. Il est tard et nous devons nous rendre à l'hôtel.

En effet, il était bientôt minuit. Nous récupérâmes nos valises et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie où Edward héla un taxi qui nous conduisit jusqu'à notre lieu de résidence. Le lycée s'était chargé de réserver les chambres, au nombre de deux.

_ Je peux être avec Jazz ? Je peux être avec Jazz ? Supplia Alice en sautant sur place.

Personne ne pouvait dire non à ce petit bout de femme.

_ Bon d'accord. Alice, Jasper, chambre 207. Voilà votre carte magnétique. Surtout pas de bêtises.

Du coup, je partagerais ma chambre avec Edward, la 603, trois étages plus hauts. Nous avions un vue magnifique de Juneau enneigée. J'étais pas spécialement une fan de la neige, mais le paysage était fabuleux. Edward m'interrompit dans ma contemplation :

_ Tu veux prendre quel lit ? Vers la fenêtre ?

_Ça m'est égal. Mais j'ai une petite préférence pour l'autre.

_ Parfait ! Je voulais celui de la fenêtre en plus ! Donc c'est bon. Euh … je vais à la douche.

J'acquiesçai, plongée dans mes pensées. Celles-ci dérivaient vers Edward, surtout sur le fait que j'avais dormis sur son épaule et qu'il avait apprécié. Hum... bizarre. J'entendis l'eau couler et des images perverses m'assaillirent. Edward. Nu. Douche. STOP ! On se calme.

Je quittais la baie vitrée et je rangeai mes affaires dans la commode. Je mis de côté mon pyjama, ma serviette et ma trousse de toilette. Enfin l'eau s'arrêta et il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre qu'il utilisait pour se sécher les cheveux. Il était splendide, tel un adonis. Je détournais le regard avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que je le matais.

_ La place est libre, sauf si tu préfères la prendre demain matin ?

_ Non je vais y aller. Merci.

Je pris mes affaires et me dirigeai prestement vers la salle d'eau. L'air embaumait l'odeur de son gel douche. Une odeur très agréable, il ne faut pas le nier. J'ôtai mes vêtements et me glissai sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. Je ne voulais pas passer pour une fille qui passe sa vie sous la douche alors je me lavai rapidement ainsi que mes cheveux avec mon shampoing à la fraise. Je sortis, me séchai, et je me coiffai. Je me fis deux nattes sur les côtés. J'enfilai ensuite mon pyjama qu'Alice avait choisis. Je n'aurais pas dût lui laisser ce plaisir. Il était en soie bleue, le haut n'était qu'un débardeur, et le bas un minishort. Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. Je le mis et quittai la salle de bain.

Edward était dans son lit. Il lisait un magazine automobile. Apparemment, un hors-série sur les volvos. Ce n'est pas là que mon attention fut retenue. En effet, Edward était torse nu. Il était musclé et une envie folle de tracer les trais de ses muscles me prit. Je rougis à ces pensées. Il remarqua ma présence et leva les yeux de sa lecture. Il me détailla des pieds à la tête. Je rougis de plus belle. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre mon lit.

_ Bonne nuit, lançais-je.

_ Merci, toi aussi. Fais de beaux rêves.

Dormir. Toute une histoire.

**Flash Back**

**2 Semaines avant le départ en Alaska**

Jamais je n'aurais dû faire ça. Je savais que j'allais le regretter. Un petit conseil en passant : ne pariez JAMAIS avec Alice Brandon sous peine de passer … un après-midi shopping. Comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai effectivement parié. Et oui, j'ai perdu. Tout ça pour dire que je me trouvais au centre commercial de Port-Angles. Après avoir visité une dizaine de boutiques, Alice et moi étions allées boire un verre. J'avais ronchonné quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait aller dans le magasin de lingerie. J'avais eu gain de cause finalement et il était décidé que j'aille l'attendre à la voiture mais elle avait la ferme intention de m'acheter elle-même mes sous-vêtements. Sur le coup, je ne m'étais pas fait de soucis.

Je sortis du centre commercial et traversai le parking. Ma voiture était garée dans la partie non-illuminée. Je me dépêchai de rentrer dans ma voiture. Je n'eus pas cette chance.

Je n'étais plus seule sur le parking. Ils étaient quatre et me fixaient telle que la prochaine proie que j'étais. Ils me tournaient autours. J'étais tétanisée par la peur. L'un deux s'approcha de moi et glissa sa main sous mon corsage.

_ Non ! Laissez-moi, je vous en prit.

Ils ricanèrent à ma réplique.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, tu vas prendre du bon temps. On est quatre, quatre fois plus pour toi toute seule.

Ils continuèrent à jouer avec moi jusqu'à ce que des phares illuminent la scène. Alice descendit de la voiture armée de la batte de base ball que son père lui avait offerte. Elle avait l'effet de surprise. Elle courut vers le plus proche et lui fracassa la tête. Les autres étaient stupéfiés. Alice continua et elle démolit les genoux d'un autre. Les deux restants s'enfuirent en courant.

_ C'est ça barrer vous sales petites merdes. N'approchez plus de nous ! Cria Alice à leur intention.

_ Ouah ! Alice tu m'impressionnes. Je ne connaissais pas ce talent caché.

_ Aller rentrons. Que tu vois mes achats pour toi.

Alice m'avait acheté un pyjama bleu, un short et un débardeur, heureusement que ce n'était que pour dormir. Elle m'avait trouvé aussi quelques ensembles de lingeries.

Elle était finalement partit, et fatiguée par cette journée j'allai directement au lit. Le sommeil avait du mal à venir. Je me retournais dans mon lit en espérant pouvoir rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Je m'endormis vers deux heures du matin. Mais il n'était pas reposant. Je revivais la scène du centre-commercial. Mais Alice n'arrivait pas. Ils me faisaient des tas de choses horribles. Je me réveillai en criant.

Voilà deux semaines que je ne dors plus vraiment.

**Fin Flash-Back**

Edward avait éteint ça lampe une dizaine de minutes après moi. Je ne voulais pas dormir de peur de me retrouver sur ce parking. Néanmoins, je m'endormis... et me quittai mes songes en criant.

Bien sûr, je réveillai Edward au passage. J'étais assise dans mon lit et je haletais, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Le radio réveil affichait six heures douze.

_ Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça va ? Paniqua Edward.

Il était sorti du lit directement, et il ne portait que son caleçon. J'évitais de penser à ça.

_ Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, rien qu'un mauvais rêve. Retourne te coucher. Je vais aller prendre une douche et j'irai prendre mon petit dej'.

_ Vas prendre ta douche si tu veux mais maintenant que je suis réveillé je ne pourrai pas me rendormir alors allons prendre notre petit déjeuner les deux.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. L'eau chaude me fit du bien, je me détendis. J'enfilai un jean et un corsage bleu foncé. Je sortis et, avec Edward, quittai de la chambre. Pour notre repas, c'était un buffet. Je me servis un verre de jus d'orange et prit un croissant. Mon rêve m'avait coupé l'appétit. Nous nous installâmes à une table. Il y avait personne dans la salle. Ils devaient encore dormir. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé.

_ Tu devrais manger, me conseilla Edward.

_ Je n'ai pas très faim, chuchotais-je. Je n'avais pas relevé pas la tête.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

_ Comme je te l'ai dit toute à l'heure, tout va très bien. Je lui fis le plus beau sourire, mais le plus faux aussi.

Alice et Jasper se levèrent vers huit heure. Nous commencions par une conférence ce matin et cette après-midi, nous avions quartier libre. Une voiture nous était envoyée pour nous déposer à l'amphithéâtre. Le thème de cette conférence était la biodiversité. Elle se termina à midi trente. Edward nous emmena manger dans un restaurant tout près. Après manger, on se dirigea vers la rue commerciale.

Alice nous avait convaincu qu'il fallait faire du shopping. C'était incontournable. Alice me considérait comme une poupée Barbie, qu'on déshabille et qu'on ré-habille à l'infini. C'est comme ça que j'avais quatre sacs dans les mains et qu'elle nous attirait vers Victoria's secret. La honte ! Avec Edward en plus. D'ailleurs il avait l'air de bien rire face à mon visage déconfit. Alice, elle, elle en avait rien à faire et fouillait dans les portiques. Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire alors je la laissais faire. Heureusement, Edward vînt à mon secours en annonçant qu'il était l'heure de retourner à l'hôtel avant de se rendre à nouveau au restaurant.

L'hôtel n'était plus très loin, alors nous fîmes le reste du chemin à pieds. Le trajet se fit en silence. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, Alice et Jasper se chuchotaient des mots doux et Edward n'osait pas interrompre mes réflexions.

Nous arrivâmes sur notre lieu de résidence. Le couple alla rejoindre sa chambre et je montai dans l'ascenseur avec Edward. Dans la chambre, il prit possession de la salle de bain, alors je me changeai vers mon lit.

Je décidai de mettre la jupe que je m'étais achetée dans l'après-midi ainsi qu'un pull noir par-dessus mon chemisier. J'ôtai mon jean et mon corsage. J'étais en sous-vêtements quand j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Oups ! Je me pressai pour entrer dans ma jupe et de boutonner mon haut. Je sentais mes joues brûler et son regard dans mon dos. Je mis mon pull et allai mettre mes bottes à talons. Je ne prêtais pas attention à Edward. Les circonstances où il m'avait trouvé ne jouaient pas en ma faveur. Je rejoignis la salle de bain et me fis une queue haute. J'étais prête.

Edward m'attendais devant la porte. Il avait revêtu une chemise blanche.

_ Tu es vraiment belle ce soir.

_ Hum, merci ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Nous quittâmes la chambre et allâmes rejoindre Alice et Jasper dans le hall de l'hôtel. Le dîner était super bon. Il passa rapidement. La fatigue se fit ressentir alors nous rentrâmes. J'étais trop crevée pour chipoter pour aller dormir. Au moins, cette nuit-là, je ne fis pas de cauchemars et j'eus une nuit relativement reposante.

Le lendemain, nous assistâmes à une nouvelle conférence. Cette fois ci, sur les énergies renouvelables. La journée se déroula comme hier, exceptée la virée shopping.

Ce soir-là, j'allai la première à la douche mais je ne trainai pas aussi longtemps que je l'aurais voulu. Edward y alla ensuite. Il ressortit de la douche, comme à chaque fois, rien qu'une serviette autours des hanches. Je savais qu'il avait un boxer en dessous. La vue était toujours aussi agréable.

Je n'étais pas spécialement fatiguée mais il me dit qu'il était tard, qu'il fallait que je dorme. Alors j'éteignis ma lampe. A peine mes yeux se fermèrent que je me trouvais sur le parking du centre commercial de Port-Angeles. Le rêve commença comme à chaque fois mais la fin changeait tout le temps. Cette fois-ci, ils me violèrent, avant de me battre à mort.

Je me réveillai en criant. Et j'éclatais en pleurs. Edward se leva et me rejoignit au pied de mon lit, où je m'étais roulée en boule. Il me berça lentement et me murmurait des mots réconfortants. Quand je me fus calmée, il lança la conversation :

_ Racontes-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

_ Je… Je… Je ne peux pas, sanglotais-je.

Je m'accrochais à lui comme une perdue. Ce rêve m'avait complétement bouleversée. Je me sentis bougée. Je me trouvais dans les bras d'Edward. Il me déposa dans son lit et vient s'installer à côté de moi. Je me fondis dans ses bras si réconfortants. Son odeur m'apaisait. Il me caressait le dos et je finis par me rendormir.

Quand je me réveillai à nouveau, il faisait jours dans la chambre. Je n'étais pas dans mon lit et les souvenirs de la nuit dernière me revinrent en mémoires. J'étais toujours dans les bras d'Edward, mon dos collé à son torse. Je bougeai un peu mon bassin pour me positionner plus confortablement. Et là, je sentis quelque chose de dur contre le bas de mon dos. En regardant discrètement sous la couette, je remarquai qu'Edward avait une trique d'enfer. Je décidai de l'ignorer et referma les yeux.

Je dormis encore une petite heure. Faut dire qu'on est si bien dans ses bras si accueillant. Je bougeai un peu et mon bassin frotta une nouvelle fois sur le sien. Il était encore dur. Mais mon mouvement le réveilla. Il bougea à son tour et remarqua son érection.

_ Salut ! Euh … Je suis désolé pour ce petit désagrément. Euh … Je vais essayer d'arranger ça.

Il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain. L'eau se mit à couler. Il y resta au moins dix minutes, et quand l'eau cessa de couler, j'entendis un '' putain, fais chier de merde ''. Je décidai d'aller voir s'il avait un problème. Ma curiosité me perdra.

_ Edward ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai entendu un chapelet de jurons et je me demandais … enfin, si tu avais un problème.

_ Euh … Oui j'ai un petit problème. Mais... je ne voudrais pas choquer ton esprit si pur.

_ Je vois ! Ben si tu as … besoin d'aide je suis dans la chambre.

Cette conversation était tellement gênante. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de lui proposer mon aide ? Apparemment, la douche d'eau froide ne l'avait pas aidé pour la faire redescendre. De savoir qu'il était surement en train de se masturber à la salle de bain, fit mouiller ma petite culotte. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il sortit. Mes yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur son entre-jambe. Il n'avait pas du réussir à régler son problème.

_ Bella ? Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas réussi à m'en charger. Et puis, je n'ai pas voulu le faire moi-même. Donc, tu pourrais aller dire à Alice et Jasper qu'ils ont quartier libre toute la journée ? Toi aussi d'ailleurs.

_ D'accord je vais descendre mais je ne pense pas rester avec eux. Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller refaire les magasins.

Je sortis de la chambre et trouvai la chambre 207, trois étages plus bas. Alice était super contente, et comme je le pensais, projeta shopping avec Jasper. Ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions ce qui m'arrangea car je ne savais pas mentir. Je remontai dans ma chambre. Edward était allongé sur son lit, sur le dos, les yeux fermés.

_ Dis, tu voudrais aller en ville avec moi ?

_ Eh bien, je voudrais beaucoup, mais va falloir patienter pour qu'elle retombe.

Je ne sais pas où je trouvai le courage mais je m'installai à califourchon sur lui. Je descendis son short qu'il avait mis quand j'avais fini la nuit avec lui. Je l'enlevai et fis la même chose avec son boxer. Edward me regardait avec des yeux ronds mais il n'avait pas l'air de rechigner. Son sexe était fièrement dresser devant moi. Il était plus gros que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je fis glisser mes doigts à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et il frissonna. Je pris en main sa verge et commençai de longs va et vient. Il haletait. J'accélérai le rythme. Mais apparemment c'était encore trop lent.

_ Mhhh Bella ! Plus … Plus vite, je t'en prie.

J'allai plus vite à sa demande, son dos s'arqua. Je passai mon pouce sur son gland et essuyai une goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Après quelques mouvements, il vînt entre mes doigts.

_ Merci beaucoup. Je te revaudrais ça.

J'allai me laver les mains. Qu'entendait–il par 'je te le revaudrais' ? Enfin, bref. Je le saurais bien assez tôt.

_ Est-ce que c'était la première fois que tu faisais ça ? Demanda Edward.

_ Oui, répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

_ Est-ce que tu es encore vierge ?

_ Oui.

Après cet évènement, nous allâmes nous promener dans un parc à quelques rues de l'hôtel. C'était sympa de discuter avec lui. On avait beaucoup de points communs. À midi, nous déjeunâmes dans un fast-food. J'appris qu'il avait un frère, Emmett qui venait d'épouser sa femme, Rosalie. Son père était le Dr Cullen à l'hôpital de Seattle. Sa mère était décoratrice d'intérieur.

Nous passâmes une agréable après-midi et nous ne revîmes Alice et Jasper de la soirée.

Cette nuit-là encore je refis le même cauchemar que la nuit dernière. Encore une fois, mon crie réveilla Edward. Encore une fois je finis la nuit dans ses bras. Au matin, nous descendîmes ensemble pour déjeuner. Je jouais avec ma nourriture, ce cauchemar m'avait, encore une fois, coupé l'appétit.

Les conférences étaient terminées pour le moment et à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'était les exposés des différentes délégations. Nous, nous ne passions que samedi matin. La journée passa comme toutes les autres depuis que nous étions arrivés à Juneau : petit déjeuner, conférences / exposés, restaurant, quartier-libre, restaurant, dodo. Alice et Jasper vivaient comme un couple. Nous supposions leurs activités nocturnes par les remarques d'Alice.

Entre Edward et moi, les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé, sauf que j'avais déjà passé deux nuits dans ses bras à cause, ou grâce, à mes terreurs nocturnes. Deux jours après la dernière nuit dans son lit, j'avais pensé à une solution, je m'arrangeai pour qu'il dorme avant moi et j'en profitai pour veiller. Je n'avais rien contre dormir contre lui mais ça pouvait le déranger. Cette technique marcha deux nuits. Mais hier matin, il comprit. Il voyait bien que je me mettais à boire du café plus que de raison et un après-midi de quartier-libre, j'avais réussis à me rendre dans une pharmacie, acheter des vitamines. Mais il m'avait vu sortir.

Cette nuit-là, donc entre jeudi et vendredi, il s'était levé et m'avait vu enroulé dans ma couette devant la baie vitrée. Je m'étais glissée dans mon lit à six heure pour faire croire que j'avais dormis.

À huit heure trente, je me ' réveillai'. Edward était sous la douche. Il sortit et nous allâmes prendre notre petit déjeuner.

_ Arrête de jouer avec ta nourriture, manges ! M'ordonna Edward.

_ Mais je n'ai pas faim, m'offusquais-je.

_ Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il, plus doucement.

_ Laisse tomber.

Il n'avait pas l'air content de ma réponse mais tant pis. Je ne voulais pas lui dire la raison. Nous remontâmes dans notre chambre, il nous restait une heure avant de rejoindre le séminaire.

_ Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas répondre à mes questions.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Lui demandais-je.

_ C'est bien ça ton problème tu ne fais pas ce que tu devrais faire.

_ Ah ouais ? Quoi par exemple ?

_ Oh je ne sais pas ! Ne pas avaler son petit déjeuner peut-être ? Ne pas dormir ? J'ai compris ton manège, le café, les vitamines, … mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il avait tout compris, et moi qui croyais être plus discrète que ça. L'heure de vérité avait sonné mais je n'osai pas le regarder alors je m'assis vers la baie vitrée et regardai le paysage.

_ Très bien. Que veux-tu savoir ?

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne manges plus ? Pourquoi tu prends des vitamines ? Pourquoi autant de café ? Pourquoi tu ne dors plus ? Pourquoi ?

_ Je pense que tu sais pourquoi le café et les vitamines. C'est tout simplement pour me tenir éveiller. Si je ne mange plus, c'est ce qui n'empêche de dormir me coupe l'appétit.

_ Mais pourquoi ne pas dormir ?

_ Je suis désolée mais je ne me sens pas encore prête à tout te raconter, répondis-je en chuchotant, une larme glissant sur ma joue.

Il vînt s'asseoir à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Ils m'avaient tant manquée depuis deux jours. J'étais plus calme avec lui, mes frayeurs s'en allaient.

_ Je serais là quand tu voudras m'en parler et ne t'inquiètes pas, ce soir je ferais tout pour éloigner les démons qui hantent tes nuits.

_ Merci, mais il ne faut pas que ça te dérange, après tout je suis que ton élève, répondis-je.

_ Non, j'aime beaucoup t'avoir dans mes bras. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller au bien-être que m'apportait Edward.

Comme promis, ce soir-là, il tînt ses promesses. Je quittai la douche et enfilai mon pyjama. Je sortis mais j'hésitai. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que j'aille directement dans son lit. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, il écarta la couette et m'y invita. Je grimpai aussitôt dans le lit et me collai à son torse. Il referma aussitôt ses bras autours de ma taille. Il jouait avec mes cheveux et c'est comme ça que je m'enfonçais dans le sommeil. Mes songes étaient agréables pour une fois. Edward en était le héros. Il avait réussi à éviter les cauchemars. Je me dis qu'il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé au centre commercial.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai bien reposée. Inconsciemment, je traçais du bout des doigts les muscles d'Edward. Il avait la peau si douce. J'avais dû le réveiller car je sentis ses mains se faire baladeuses. Ses caresses se firent de plus en plus osées. Il passa sa main sous mon débardeur de pyjama, et elle remonta pour passer proche de ma poitrine, sur le côté. J'avais arrêté mes caresses de peur de le déranger. Son autre main s'enfila sous mon short et elle massa mes fesses. Un gémissement m'échappa quand l'une d'elles passa sur mes seins.

_ Bonjour ! Je crois que c'est le moment de rendre la pareille de quand tu m'as rendu service.

_ Oui. Mais je t'en prie n'arrête pas tes caresses. C'était si agréable.

_ Comme tu veux. As-tu déjà eu un orgasme ?

_ Non

Il rigola à ma remarque mais ça ne l'en dissuada pas et ses caresses reprirent. Il repoussa la couette et se décolla de moi. Il releva mon débardeur pour finalement l'ôter. Il glissa mon short et ma culotte en même temps. J'étais nue devant lui. Il était le premier homme à me voir et ça me gênait.

_ Tu es vraiment magnifique. Je suis le premier à te voir, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais. Il approcha ses lèvres de mes seins et il s'amusa avec le gauche. Il titilla, suça, aspira. Il me rendait dingue. Il infligea le même traitement à l'autre et je ne pus retenir mes gémissements. C'était trop bon. Il descendit le long de mon ventre en y déposant de petits baisers. Il passa ses mains à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et je fermai les yeux sous l'assaut de toutes ces sensations. Il s'approcha dangereusement de mon intimité, déjà trempée. Il fit glisser un doigt le long de ma fente. Et il me pénétra d'un doigt, puis deux. Il commença les mouvements de va et vient. C'était magique. Étant donné que c'était la première fois, je n'avais pas encore de contrôle, alors mon orgasme me submergea rapidement. J'étais essoufflée et en sueur sur le lit. Il mit ses deux doigts dans sa bouche et les suça jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

_J'adore te voir comme ça, tu es encore plus excitante. En plus, tu as un goût exquis.

C'est comme ça que je remarquai la bosse déformant son jean. Je n'étais pas encore prête à me faire déflorer mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cet état. Je l'attirai à moi et le fis s'installer mi assis sur le lit. Je descendis son boxer pour laisser apparaître son sexe. Je fis quelques mouvements de la main avant de le prendre en bouche. Je n'avais jamais fait ça et je suivis mon instinct. J'y passai les dents, la langue, j'aspirai son gland, je massai ses testicules. Il avait l'air d'apprécier d'après les bruits qui me parvenaient.

_ Bella, je vais venir, me prévint-il.

Je le sortis de ma bouche avec un bruit de succion. Je finis le travail à la main et il se déversa en trois longues giclées qui atterrirent entre mes seins.

_ C'était la meilleure pipe qu'on m'ait faîte. Tu es sur que tu es une novice ?

Je rougis sous le compliment.

_ Je vais à la douche ! Tu peux venir si tu veux, ajoutais-je dans un murmure.

Je partis sans attendre de réponse. Néanmoins je ne fermai pas le verrou. J'eus raison. À peine étais-je rentrée sous le jet que je sentis deux mains m'attraper les hanches. Il déposa des baisers mouillés dans le cou. Cependant nous ne fîmes rien, se contentant de se laver. Il m'avait massé le cuir chevelu. Nous nous étions sécher mutuellement. Mais nous eûmes guère de temps pour faire autre chose. Ce matin, nous présentions notre projet.

Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ce projet, il fallait l'avouer. Edward était au centre de mes pensées. Tout avait changé entre nous et je ne savais pas si c'était si bien que cela. Après tout il était mon professeur. Nous ne devions pas avoir ce genre de contacts. Mes camarades durent remarquer mon absence et me chargèrent de faire défiler le diaporama. Ça me convenait parfaitement, j'étais trop timide. Nous exposions notre projet pendant la demi-heure qui suivie. Edward nous regardait depuis les gradins. À la fin de notre présentation, la salle applaudit et Edward était fier de nous. Nous ne nous éternisions pas dans l'amphi et nous allâmes au restaurant directement.

Voilà déjà treize jours que nous étions partis. Ce soir nous allions ' fêter ' notre dernière nuit à Juneau. Nous nous rendîmes dans un restaurant plus chic que ceux où nous avions mangé auparavant. Ce changement avait nécessité une virée shopping mais cette fois-ci je mis rendis qu'avec Alice. Elle m'avait choisi une robe de cocktail bleue. Elle était magnifique même si je trouvais le décolleté un peu trop plongeant. Nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup de temps ce qui m'avait arrangé.

Quand je rentrai dans la chambre de l'hôtel, Edward portait juste un jean où on y voyait presque tout son caleçon au plus grand plaisir de mes yeux. Il fixait le paysage. Il n'avait pas remarqué ma présence. Je commençai à me déshabiller. Après tout il m'avait déjà vu nue et encore là c'était juste pour enfiler la robe. Je lui tournais le dos et je compris qu'il m'avait regardé depuis le début lorsque je sentis ses doigts dans mon dos quand il remonta la fermeture Eclaire.

Le restaurant était calme, il y avait très peu de personnes. Nous bûmes plusieurs coupes de champagne et la fin de soirée se passa dans les rires. Alice et Jasper avaient des projets pour leur nuit alors nous rentrâmes tôt. Alice avait acheté une boîte de capotes lorsque nous étions en ville.

Je me retrouvais dans la chambre avec Edward à juste minuit passé. Il s'approcha lentement de moi tout en me fixant du regard. Il se plaça derrière moi et fit glisser mes cheveux sur le côté. Il déposa quelques baisers qui me firent frissonner. Ses mains défirent la fermeture de ma robe et elle tomba à mes pieds. Je pouvais sentir son désir naissant dans le bas de mon dos. Je me retournais lentement et remarquai que ses yeux étaient noircis par l'envie. Je déboutonnai les boutons de sa chemises un à un, laissant mes doigts glisser le long de son torse. La barrière de nos vêtements fut vite passée. Nous étions tous les deux en petite tenue et Edward me dirigea vers son lit où il s'était déjà passé deux trois trucs. Il se posa sur moi mais retînt son poids avec ses avant-bras. Il laissa se balader sa bouche et il me léchait. Elle descendit de plus en plus jusqu'à qu'elle se trouve juste au-dessus de ma féminité. J'étais tellement humide ! Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge libérant ma poitrine de son carcan. Il joua avec mes tétons qui durcirent sous l'effet de sa bouche. J'avais remarqué que depuis notre arrivée à Juneau, depuis que nous avions vécu des moments plus... intimes, il ne m'avait jamais embrassé. Ça ne me faisait rien mais maintenant que nous allions passer à l'acte, ce manque se fit ressentir. Néanmoins je me concentrai sur notre affaire actuelle. Il glissa ses mains le long de mes cuisses et il fit descendre mon string. J'étais complétement exposée face à lui. Afin de nous retrouver à égalité, je fis de même à son boxer. Je découvris son pénis fièrement dressé devant moi. Mon désir ne fit que s'accroitre.

_ Je suis toujours vierge. Annonçais-je tout à trac.

_ Oui je m'en souviens. Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais y aller doucement.

Il m'avait dit ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'avais pût y lire sa sincérité. Son membre s'approcha de mon entrée. Il poussa lentement et je le sentis à l'intérieur. Il poussa encore un peu mais la douleur me prit. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va ? On peut arrêter si tu veux ? S'inquiéta Edward.

_ Non continue ! mais j'ai tellement mal, ça brûle.

_ Ça va passer, tu verras.

En effet, la douleur se dissipa pour faire place au plaisir. Je sentais mon orgasme se former dans mon ventre. Ses coups de butoirs se firent de plus en plus rapides. Mon orgasme explosa rapidement et Edward ne tarda pas à me rejoindre dans l'extase.

_ Je t'aime, murmurais-je. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

À ma plus grande surprise, il répondit à mon baiser. J'en fus toute heureuse.

_ Oh Bella ! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment-là ! Dès que j'ai su que nous allions partager notre chambre j'avais peur de ne pas me retenir avec toi et que ça ficherait tout en l'air. Mais je suis ton professeur et toi mon élève. Ce qu'il s'est produit ces deux dernières semaines n'aurait jamais dût se produire. Je suis désolé. Et puis tu étais si belle dans cette robe, je suis content quand même qu'on soit rentré plus tôt.

_ Mais j'ai dix-huit ans ! Il n'y a plus de problèmes. Ne me laisse pas comme ça, s'il te plaît !

_ Je t'aime Bella, je n'ai pas le courage de te quitter maintenant que tu m'as avoué tes sentiments.

Il m'embrassa passionnément et je m'endormis dans ses bras. Demain nous rejoindrions Forks et je ne pouvais savoir comment allait évoluer notre relation alors je profitai de ce moment.

**6 mois plus tard**

J'avais finalement raconté mon histoire à Edward lors du trajet du retour. Il m'avait réconforté et j'avais réussi à vivre avec cet évènement qui m'avait un peu traumatisé. Aujourd'hui, ça faisait 6 mois que je sortais avec Edward. Nous avions passé l'été ensemble et nous étions allés au Canada, pour éviter qu'on nous remarque. Cette année je rentrais à l'université et par conséquence je pouvais aimer Edward aux yeux de tous.

THE END !


	2. Note

Note :

J'ai oublié de signaler la création de mon blog. Il contient toutes mes fictions. Vous y trouverez des montages ( bon pas beaucoup pour le moment ) et vous pouvez aussi me proposer des photos qui vous plaisent et qui pourraient correspondre avec un chapitre.

J'y mettrais aussi les teasers des prochains chapitres.

Le lien est sur mon profil sinon : psycho-girl25 sur

Bisous à toutes. Cette note sera supprimer lorsque je posterais la suite donc les reviews sur le chapitre précédent s'il vous plaît !


End file.
